


To Drive or Not to Drive

by DivergentMage



Series: Fantober 2020 [11]
Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Genre: A stolen car, Crack, Day Eleven: Road Trip, Fantober 2020, Gen, More like disaster trio, Roadtrip Shenanigans, disaster group, no cars or roads where harmed in the making of this fic, so much crack, this is the story of why only Wing is allowed to drive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentMage/pseuds/DivergentMage
Summary: This is why only Wing is allowed to drive.
Relationships: Laura Brand & Wing Fanchu & Otto Malpense & Shelby Trinity
Series: Fantober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949173
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	To Drive or Not to Drive

“No no no!” Shelby shrieked as she yanked the wheel the other way. “You’re about to hit a tree!” 

“It’s not like you did any better!” Otto yelled. “You wanna go back and hit that pedestrian you missed?” 

Laura tentatively spoke up. “Maybe I could drive?”

All the others spoke collectively, “NO!”

Wing sighed in the backseat and Otto and Shelby wrestled for the wheel. “Why is it like this, every time?” he muttered to himself.

* * *

_ Five hours ago _

Shelby stood proudly in front of them, gesturing at her freshly stolen car. “I told you I could do it!”

“Road trip!”

“So who’s driving?”

* * *

_ Back to the present _

The car continued to rocket along the road, doing all sorts of things that cars shouldn’t be able to do. It looked like an accident waiting to happen. Inside the car was even worse. As Otto and Shelby continued to fight, Wing had reached over the back of the front seat and attempted to steer the car in the right direction. 

Unfortunately someone’s foot hit the stick shift and now the car was going backwards. There was now more screaming in the car than in a rollercoaster, though it could be argued that the car was a rollercoaster. Wing being the only slightly sensible person in the car, kicked the shift back in place. The car hopped over a curb and ran over a sign. Laura climbed over the seats and dived for the breaks. The car miraculously did not flip over on its hood and it skidded to a stop. 

The screaming cut off instantly. “WHY DON’T WE JUST LET WING DRIVE!” Laura yelled, as the second most sensible person. 

“But I’ve never-”

“Shush. You’re driving.

* * *

The car now rolled along the street at a leisurely pace, Wing in the driver’s seat, and the three others crammed into the back. All was normal until a police officer pulled them over. 

“You forgot the stop sign.” 

The car’s passengers all slapped their hands onto their face.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy? I hope you did! I gave an entire fifteen minutes on it. Editing is for the weak. Prompt was Road Trip and that happened. Kudos and comments are welcome!


End file.
